bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ventress, Asajj
Asajj Ventress was a female Dathomirian Dark Jedi and a valuable Dark Acolyte to Count Dooku. Originally a Nightsister from Dathomir, Ventress was taken as a slave to Rattatak and trained as a Jedi Padawan by Jedi Knight Ky Narec. However, after Narec was slain, Ventress gave into her anger and began walking the path of the Dark side; taking up the lightsaber of her dead master, she trained herself in the Jar'Kai style of lightsaber combat, before slaying all the warlords on Rattatak and installing herself as its ruler. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Sith from Dooku and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become his apprentice. During the Clone Wars, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. History Apparent End Ventress had been sent to the planet Boz Pity, where she was placed in a bacta tank by Count Dooku and given cybernetic modifications to amplify her rage. When Republic forces attacked Boz Pity, Kenobi came upon the chamber in which Ventress was contained within a Separatist facility, and was subsequently attacked by her when she detected him in her trance. She fought against both Kenobi and Skywalker, only to be unexpectedly abandoned by Dooku, who did not want her to delay his escape with an exhausted and malfunctioned Grievous. He ordered an IG-100 MagnaGuard to kill her as she desperately tried to reach Dooku's shuttle. Using a blaster rifle, the droid shot Ventress down as she approached the shuttle. Enraged and wounded, Ventress attempted to kill Kenobi, who was trying to help her, only to be dealt a mortal wound by Anakin. As she lay dying, Ventress told Kenobi to protect the Galactic Core from Dooku, and finally let go of her anger and rage. Perhaps, she mused, Kenobi had been right about her. With that, Ventress appeared to die, and Obi-Wan ordered her apparent corpse to be placed aboard a medical shuttle. Despite appearances to the contrary, Ventress did not die, instead placing herself in a Sith trance on Boz Pity using her Sith healing techniques to heal the wounds she suffered. She was loaded aboard the med runner Bright Flight, and, while on board, emerged from her trance and ordered the pilots to alter their course; to take her as far away as possible from the war, Dooku, and the Jedi. The pilots complied. Legacy While Ventress disappeared from the known galaxy, her memory remained in those that interacted with her during the Clone Wars conflict. While she had let go of her anger and hate which fueled her rage, Asajj was far from redeemed. It’s quite possible that she found a remote planet in which she could go into exile on and live out her life in peace. Her exact fate was never known to those that had faced her. Most thought her dead. In 16 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi wrote in his journal that he was reminded of Ventress by a desert plant during his exile on Tatooine. He then planted seeds in memory of her. Appearance and Personality As a child, Asajj Ventress was likely a very caring, compassionate individual. While during her apprenticeship under Ky Narec, he died which caused her to spiral into darkness. Consumed by grief, Ventress gave into her rage and lust for vengeance. She abandoned Jedi philosophy and pursued power and retribution, becoming a vicious warlord. Taking over Rattatak in a flurry of bloodshed and left with no further enemies to slake her bloodlust, Ventress focused her hatred outward. She came to blame the Jedi obsessively for, from her point of view, abandoning her master. Recruited by Dooku, Ventress became a Sith aspirant and embarked on a vicious killing spree against the Jedi as a Separatist commander during the Clone Wars. However, her general obsession over the Jedi eventually developed into a specific obsession over Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is unknown why she focused on Kenobi to the point of monomania, but his frequent escapes from death at her hands likely had something to do with it. Interestingly enough, their banter during battle occasionally had a pseudo-romantic theme, with Kenobi frequently referring to her as either "my sweet" or "my darling." Despite the number of Jedi Ventress slew, she remained angry and pained, coming to resent Dooku for not allowing her to join the Sith. Ventress took a great deal of pride in her own abilities and accomplishments, often viciously punishing whomsoever understated or criticized them, with examples including the unfortunate Captain Faro Argyus. She placed particular faith in her formidable lightsaber skills, and when these were described to her as those of an amateur by Luminara Unduli, Ventress' chagrin was immense. After being betrayed, abandoned and nearly killed by Dooku, Ventress wanted to kill him and went to the Nightsisters to find a way to kill her former Master. She recruited Savage Opress and treated him like a slave which ultimately caused him to turn against her. Ventress later became a bounty hunter but instead of becoming even harder, her exposure to the pain and suffering in the galaxy actually softened her. This caused her to save the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi and ally herself with Ahsoka Tano, both of whom she had previously tried to kill on several occasions. She also incapacitated a group of clones without killing any of them. She stated that not killing people was "the new me." Powers and Abilities Asajj Ventress was a master of Jar'Kai and took up the style after the death of her master, Ky Narec, taking up his lightsaber alongside her own. However, without Narec's guidance, she spiraled down the path of the Dark side, and this showed in her bladework, which became furiously aggressive. She demonstrated her skills to Count Dooku during his visit to Rattatak, viciously killing off the competitors in the Cauldron in a furious display of bladework and raw power in the Force. During her subsequent duel with the Count, she fell on him in a blind fury, but was nonetheless defeated. However, she did impress the Count, and his Sith Master, Darth Sidious, with her skills. The Count awarded her with the twin curved-hilt lightsabers of his former student, Komari Vosa. Wielding these new lightsabers, Ventress developed her skills under Dooku's tutelage, applying her skills in dual-blade combat to Makashi, and began utilizing the paired function of the weapons, demonstrating impressive skill with the saberstaff, and occasionally joined the weapons together with a fibercord, flailing them about. Eventually, her prowess as a duelist allowed her to hold her own against up to three adversaries with little difficulty, as she demonstrated during her mission to Ruul. Her skills even advanced to the point where she was able to battle and defeat, or at least hold her own against, Jedi Council masters, an accomplishment that few of her contemporaries could match. She was even able to contend with Grievous and was able to defeat him. However, despite her skills, she was not without her weaknesses. During her earlier years, she lacked the major levels of physical strength to compensate for the inherent weaknesses of Jar'Kai and Makashi; her blows lacked power, as shown by Dooku's casual defensive moves during their bout on Rattatak; and she was left vulnerable to power attacks, as shown by her retreat before Anakin Skywalker's offensive frenzy during their duel on Yavin IV. However, she eventually developed the physical strength necessary to compensate for these weaknesses, demonstrating the ability to hold up simultaneous bladelocks with multiple duelists at a time. However, her technique still was not without its flaws; notably her usage of Makashi was criticized by Luminara Unduli as being "unrefined," "amateurish," and "sloppy." Ventress was also heavily reliant on her second blade, and was left at a disadvantage if deprived of it. Force Powers Though noted for her skill in physical combat, Ventress was by no means lacking in Force strength. Darth Sidious himself noted that she was powerful, and feared that Count Dooku would use her to help overthrow him as Dark Lord of the Sith. Ventress was able to use telekinesis to a very high degree, as evidenced when she caused large sections of a roof to collapse during her initiation on Rattatak. In that same instance, she demonstrated a mastery of Force speed. Ventress also displayed a great deal of aptitude with the Force jump, performing it frequently during her duels. Ventress was able to use the iconic dark side power of Force Grip, as witnessed when she telekinetically lifted Captain Rex, while simultaneously choking him. Later, the Dark Jedi proved herself capable of Force choking and telekinetically levitating Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, both of whom were very powerful Jedi, at the same time. Ventress demonstrated an aptitude for using the Affect Mind ability, when she used the Force to make Rex do her bidding. It is also possible that Ventress was capable of using the power Force Crush, as she attempted to use it to crush the heart of Jedi Master Fay during their confrontation. It should also be noted that Ventress had at least some of the more esoteric Force powers at her command. She was able to easily command a Rancor in her and Tol Skorr's hunt for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, as well as apparently re-animate dead Gungans during the Battle of Ohma-D'un. Ventress had learned at least one trick from the Nightsisters before she had met Count Dooku: the blood trail. Using her own blood on her conquered enemies on Rattatak, she would be able to know where they went. Other Abilities In addition to her lightsaber skills and Force powers, Ventress also proved to be an excellent pilot during the Battle of Muunilinst as she was able to shoot down numerous Republic ships and survive a dogfight with Anakin Skywalker who was considered to be the greatest pilot in the Jedi Order. Ventress also displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, notably being able to easily fight a group of Nightbrothers when she was looking for a suitable servant on Dathomir. Her hand-to-hand combat skills were later displayed when she fought Savage Opress and Darth Maul alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi, dodging Opress's aggressive blows and striking back with a flurry of punches and kicks until Kenobi returned her lightsaber to her. RPG D6 Stats Type: Dark side Acolyte DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 5D, Dodge 8D, Lightsaber 5D+2, Lightsaber: Form II: Makashi 7D+1, Lightsaber: Form: Jar’Kai 9D+2, Melee Combat 8D, Thrown Weapons 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D Intimidation 5D, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 4D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 3D+2, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 4D, Streetwise 6D, Survival 4D, (s)Tactics: Ambush 7D, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 6D, Beast Riding 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 6D, Sensors 5D, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starshield Shields 5D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 6D, Command 8D, Con 6D, Hide 8D, Persuasion 6D, Search 7D, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 6D+2, Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 4D, Swimming 5D TECHNICAL 2D Demolitions 4D, First Aid 5D, Lightsaber Repair 4D+2, (A)Medicine 3D, Security 6D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Disarming Slash, Heavy Strike, Push, Quick Strike, Sarlacc Sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form II: Makashi: Receives +1D to attack and parry rolls against other lightsabers. -1D to attempts of blocking or redirecting ranged attacks. Contentious Opportunity, Disarm/Dismember, Heavy Thrust, Makashi Riposte, Quick Thrust, Ruse. Lightsaber Combat: Jar'Kai: Make two attack rolls simultaneously or separately with no multi-action penalty. +1D to defense rolls. Double Sweep, Rising Whirlwind, Twin Strike. Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 5D+1, Alter 7D Force Powers (These are some of the powers that Asajj as demonstrated and it is believed she has access to others.): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Enhance Attribute, Enhance Reflexes, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Beast Languages, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy Alter: Force Jump, Telekinesis Control & Sense: Blood Trail, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Animate Dead, Telekinetic Kill Skill Bonus: Dathomirian characters receive 2D for every 1D placed into Survival, Willpower, or Stamina skills at the time of character creation only. This Character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 12 Dark Side Points: 14 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Twin Lightsabers (curved handles, Red Blade, 5D Damage), Armored Robes (+1 Vs Energy Damage, +2 Vs Physical Damage), Geonosian Fanblade Starfighter Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive